Slip-ring units are frequently made up, inter-alia, of a slip-ring brush and slip rings, the slip-ring brush having sliding contact with rotating slip rings during operation. Such slip-ring units are used in many technical fields for transmitting electrical signals or electric power, for example, from a stationary unit to a rotating electrical unit. In so doing, it is important that, for example, due to flexible brush elements, there is a sufficient and continuous contact between the slip-ring brush and the slip rings, even when, for example, the entire slip-ring unit is subject to vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,929 describes a slip-ring brush in which bent brush wires are fastened to a brush block. To achieve a high-quality spring mounting, the brush wires illustrated in FIG. 4 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,929 are relatively long and bent in large radius.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,797 describes a similar arrangement in which bent brush wires that are comparatively long are also described.
In German Published Patent Application No. 103 24 699, a slip ring is described which has substantially U-shaped brush wires. To improve their elastic quality, a special solder connection to the brush holder is provided.